Ai to Uragiri
by Fuyu no MiyuHana
Summary: Cinta, Keegoisan, Kebodohan, dan Penghianatan adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. hal tersebut adalah hal yang bisa merubah kehidupan beberapa remaja, membuat mereka harus merasakan pahit diantara manisnya kehidupan/Fic collab with Raito Kunazawa/Chap 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

**Fanfic ini kami buat bukan untuk ditiru tingkah laku para chara disini, jadi kami harap kalian hanya mengambil hikmah yang terdapat di dalam fanfic ini nantinya. Jangan tiru scene jeleknya ya … ^_^**

**Ai to Uragiri**

Rated : **Semi M**

Pairing : **Sai .S. x Ino .Y. x Naruto .N.**

Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cover Image** © Kireina Yume**

Genre : **Romance, Angst, Friendship**

Warning : **AU, GaJe, Aneh, Abal, Alur Kecepetan, Bad Languange, OOC, OC, Typo yang bertebaran, Bad Deskrip, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Miyu dan Rai tidak menerima FLAME tetapi CONCRIT!**

**DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ!, NO FLAME! But, If you like, REVIEW please!**

**Fic collab with ****Raito Kunazawa****.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Siang itu di sebuah jembatan di tengah kota Konoha terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang asyik melihat aktivitas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu hanya berdiam sembari meneguk pelan minuman keras yang berasal dari botol yang ada di tangan mereka.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi akibat tak adanya suara yang timbul dari pita suara kedua orang tersebut, salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suara –merasa bosan setelah melihat aktivitas monoton yang terpantul dari sepasang mata _crimson_-nya, "Hai Sai ... pindah tempat yuk? gue bosan nih."

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu menoleh sesaat setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari pita suara temannya. Mata _onyx_ milik Sai segera memancang kearah sahabat karibnya itu, menatap lurus mata _crimson_ milik pemuda tampan berambut coklat tersebut.

"Hn, kalau mau pindah, habiskan dulu minumanmu itu. Lagian mau pindah kemana sih?" Jawab Sai malas. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepian jembatan, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di atas besi jembatan yang kini sedang disandarinya. Sedangkan lelaki berambut coklat itu segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk –minuman itu memang hanya tersisa sedikit.

"Ke KSHS, kudengar dari Karin, sekarang dia sedang ada latihan volly dengan teman se-_club_-nya. Siapa tahu kau bisa punya pacar tambahan. Memang kau belum bosan pada Ikumi-_chan_, eh? Tumben sekali kau bisa bertahan dengan 3 wanita itu dalam dua minggu ini? Hahaha." Rai tertawa kencang di akhir kalimat. Baginya sudah biasa jika temannya itu bisa memiliki lebih dari 3 wanita sekaligus. Dan waktu dua minggu itu sudah sangat hebat baginya –Rai- karena biasanya temannya itu hanya akan bersama dengan wanita-wanita itu selama beberapa hari. Setelah itu? Dibuang seperti sampah. Kejam memang, tapi itu sudah terlalu biasa bagi keduanya.

"Ehem, mungkin gak terlalu buruk. Okelah, kita ke KSHS, tapi … kau belum mabuk kan, Rai?" Sai menjawab setelah beberapa lama terdiam, lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Rai –memastikan jika temannya itu belum mabuk setelah meneguk habis sebotol minuman yang ada di tangannya.

Rai mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab perkataan Sai dengan nada sedikit menghina, "Heh? Kau pikir aku bisa K.O cuma dengan sebotol vodka, huh? Mati saja." Rai menyerigai sebelum melemparkan botol malang itu ke bawah jembatan, membuat botol itu terombang-ambing dalam aliran air yang mengalir di sungai tersebut.

"Cih, ternyata kau masih waras. Ya sudah, ayo berangkat."

Sai menyalakan motor sportnya setelah memasukkan kunci motor tersebut. Rai pun berlari ke arah motor merahnya sambil mengumpat kecil. Setelah menyalakan motornya, Rai-pun dengan cepat menyusul Sai yang sudah terlebih dahulu melesat menembus keramaian kota.

-xXx-

Seorang siswi yang mempunyai mahkota berwarna merah terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Gadis cantik itu dengan terpaksa menghentikan obrolannya dengan teman-temannya ketika mata _ruby_-nya melihat 2 buah motor sport memasuki gerbang KSHS. Dan salah satu dari dua pengendara motor itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Emmm … Shion, kutinggal sebentar ya." Kata gadis berambut merah tersebut pada temannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Shion menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan pandangan curiga, mata _violet_-nya memancang menatap sepasang mata_ ruby_ milik Karin dengan tajam.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka, eh?" Shion menatap Karin lurus-lurus.

"Emmm … sebenarnya-" Sebelum Karin sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu teman se-_club-_nya itu, ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh salah satu temannya yang juga memiliki mahkota berwarna pirang.

"Apa itu pacar barumu yang kemarin kau bilang padaku Karin?"

Mendadak Karin merasa gugup ketika dirinya menemukan semua pasang mata sudah terpancang ke dirinya akibat ucapan salah satu temannya tersebut. Semua memandang Karin dengan curiga, sejak kapan Karin punya pacar baru? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

"E-eh, Ino sayang ... memang kemarin aku bilang apa padamu? Bukannya aku gak bilang apa-apa?" Ucap Karin dengan tampang selugu mungkin, gadis berambut merah itu sudah bermandikan keringat dingin saat dirinya sudah dihujani tatapan curiga oleh teman-temannya.

"He? Kau sudah pikun ya Karin-_sama_? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang sendiri jika kau memiliki pacar baru, eh?" Sindir Ino –gadis berambut pirang tadi- tajam. Gadis itu meletakkan sepasang tangan putihnya di depan dada, mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang Karin dengan nyalang, memaksa sepasang iris_ ruby_ itu untuk berterus terang.

"Wah wah, nona besar kita sudah ada yang punya nih. Hem … berarti nanti sepulang latihan akan ada pesta di _apartment_-mu ya? Hehehe." Seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua segera berbicara setelah beberapa lama Karin membisu –menolak memberikan konfirmasi atas ucapan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Ino.

"Pacarmu yang mana? Yang rambut hitam atau yang mirip besi karatan itu, eh?" Lagi-lagi salah satu temannya yang berambut pink segera mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum Karin sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua temannya sebelumnya.

"Bukannya besi karatan Sakura sayang, itu coklat muda. Dan hati-hati pada ucapanmu nona muda, dia itu pacarku, huh." Karin melengos setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada yang kelewat ketus. Gadis berambut merah itu segera berjalan menghampiri kedua lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi masih berada di atas motor sportnya.

Setelah berjalan lumayan cepat, Karin-pun langsung memeluk lengan Raito dengan gaya lebaynya –mengacuhkan seorang pemuda tampan di sebelah kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang memutar mata _onyx_-nya bosan ketika melihat tingkah kekasih temannya itu.

"Ehem," Sai berdehem pelan –merasa bosan menatap kedua insan itu bermesraan tanpa peduli pada situasi. "lebih baik kalian cari tempat sana, jangan bermesraan disini. Membuat mata sakit saja." Sai berucap ketus. _Mood-_nya memang sedang buruk saat ini. Mata _crimson_ Raito segera menyorot pada Sai, sepasang mata merah itu memancarkan sebuah perasaan bersalah ketika menyadari dirinya sudah mengacuhkan sahabatnya sedari tadi. Raito segera mengenalkan Sai pada Karin –tak mau membuat Sai lebih bosan lagi saat menatap dirinya yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya itu.

"Karin, perkenalkan, dia Sai yang kemarin kubilang padamu sedang mencari pacar. Dan Sai, dia Karin, pacarku." Ucap Raito sambil menarik lengan Karin yang sedari tadi bergelayutan dengan manja di lengannya.

"Ehem … perkenalkan, aku Karin Ayugawa." Ucap Karin dengan senyum mengembang, sedangkan Sai hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Sai Shimura." Balas Sai pendek. Lelaki bermata onyx itu sudah mati kebosanan saat ini.

"Emmm … Sai-_san, _apa kau benar gak punya pacar, eh?" Karin memandang Sai curiga, dia sedikit tak percaya ketika mendengar info itu, pasalnya, Sai adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan, tidak mungkin dia tidak mempunyai kekasih. Karin cukup yakin jika dengan bermodalkan wajah seperti itu, Sai pasti akan dengan mudah memikat wanita untuk jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Hn, aku tak punya pacar. Baru putus seminggu yang lalu." Dustanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang putus? Sai bahkan saat ini sudah memiliki 3 orang kekasih.

"Yakin? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku, kukenalkan pada teman-temanku. Mungkin kau akan tertarik." Karin segera berjalan meninggalkan Sai, sedangkan Raito dengan pasrah diseret oleh kekasihnya itu kearah teman-temannya.

"Guys, nih, kenalin. Pacarku, Raito," Kata Karin sambil menarik tangan Raito, "dan yang di sebelahnya itu Sai. Dia sedang cari pacar tuh, silahkan kenalan sendiri-sendiri ya, aku masih ada sedikit 'urusan' dengan Rai-_kun _hehehe." Karin tertawa kecil sambil menarik tangan Raito menuju ke arah toilet sekolah. Teman-temannya dan Sai hanya memandang mereka dengan malas, bagi mereka itu sudah biasa.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama-nama malaikat ini, eh?" Sai segera memasang wajah malaikatnya, sebuah senyuman menawan terukir di bibir tipisnya, membuat beberapa gadis disana tersipu malu melihat ketampanan pemuda tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ino. Ino Yamanaka," Ino menjabat tangan Sai dengan wajah bersemu merah, gadis berambut pirang _pony tail_ itu menunjuk teman-temannya sambil menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. "yang berambut _pink_ itu Sakura, kalau yang dicepol dua itu namanya Tenten, yang rambut indigo panjang itu Hinata, sedangkan itu Shion, Tayuya, Haku, dan Kin." Ino memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu, sedangkan Sai hanya mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

"Salam kenal ya cantik." Kata Sai sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Salam kenal juga Sai-_san_." Kata Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shion, Tayuya, Haku, dan Kin bersamaan. Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa anak laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka, seorang lelaki berambut raven segera mendekati Sakura -yang membuat Sai berasumsi jika lelaki itu adalah kekasih Sakura. Lelaki itu juga sempat memberikan Sai pandangan mata tajam –pandangan mata yang memiliki arti jika Sai tidak boleh mendekati kekasihnya seujung kukupun.

"Ino-_pig_, tadi Sasuke-_kun_ bilang, Naruto-_kun_ tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Bisik Sakura pada Ino. Ino mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, beberapa gadis seperti Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Haku, Shion, Tayuya, dan Kin sudah ngacir entah kemana. Menyisakan Ino bersama Sai di pinggir lapangan.

"Hem … ano, apa kau tak pulang Ino-_chan_? Apa kau sedang menunggu jemputan?" Kata Sai tiba-tiba. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan mata penuh tanya.

"Emmm … mungkin sebentar lagi aku pulang. Lagipula tak ada yang menjemputku kok." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

'Hem … tak ada salahnya kuantar dia pulang.' Inner Sai. Lelaki bermata _onyx_ tajam itu segera mengajukan penawaran pada Ino.

"Apa kau mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Sai sambil tersenyum manis. Ino segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sai, menyebabkan rambut pirang panjangnya terkibas dengan reflek.

"Eh? Apa tidak akan merepotkan?" Tanya Ino yang masih kaget. Gadis itu menatap Sai yang sampai saat ini masih tersenyum sambil memandangnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin sebentar lagi Raito dan temanmu itu akan ke rumah Raito dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Jadi tak masalah jika aku pergi mengantarkanmu pulang." Sai kembali tersenyum. Ino balas tersenyum, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyebabkan rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan.

-xXx-

"Alamat rumahmu dimana Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Sai sembari menstater motor sportnya. Lelaki itu mengangsurkan sebuah helm putih pada Ino, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah mengenakan helm hitamnya.

"Di _Himawari Street_." Jawab Ino sambil menaiki boncengan di motor Sai, setelah memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas boncengan, gadis itu segera mengenakan helm putih pemberian Sai.

"Bagus. Itu searah dengan rumahku." Kata Sai singkat. Ino yang rupanya tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya segera bertanya pada Sai, "Memang rumahmu dimana Sai-_kun_?"

"Hanya 4 blok dari rumahmu kok." Jawab Sai sambil menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dan itu menyebabkan Ino mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Sai. Baik Ino maupun Sai, selama perjalanan keduanya sibuk tersenyum aneh, mengabaikan suasana sunyi yang mendadak muncul di antara keduanya.

"Ah di depan nanti berhenti ya Sai-_kun._ Itu, yang berpagar biru." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rumah berpagar biru yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempatnya dan Sai sekarang.

**Ckiitt …**

"Nah, sudah sampai. _Arigatou gozaimasu _atas tumpangannya, Sai-_kun_." Ino mengangsurkan helm putih milik Sai ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Ino turun dari boncengan, Sai segera menarik tangan Ino pelan, menyebabkan pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"_Gomen, _apakah aku boleh meminta nomor _handphone-_mu?"

Ino yang kaget mendengar permintaan Sai yang begitu mendadak itu hanya bisa membatu, menyebabkan Sai harus turut diam.

1 detik.

3 detik.

5 menit.

"Ino-_chan _… halloooo~" Sai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, menyebabkan Ino terbangun dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, ma-maaf, me-memang buat apa kau meminta nomor _handphone-_ku?" Tanya Ino balik. Gadis itu masih tak percaya jika Sai –yang _notabene_ adalah orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu kini sedang berdiri di depannya dan meminta nomor _handphone-_nya! 'Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam?' Pikir Ino norak.

"Emmm, aku cuma mau mengenalmu lebih dekat. Jadi … boleh, kan?" Tanya Sai dengan sedikit kikuk, lelaki itu kini sedang menatap Ino dengan pandangan mata penuh harap. Berharap Ino mau memberikan nomor _handphone-_nya.

"Emmm … tentu, nomorku, +8162****." Jemari Sai dengan lincah menyentuh layar _handphone -_nya. Setelah mengetik nomor _handphone _Ino, Sai segera menyentuh ringan _icon _berwarna hijau yang ada di layar _handphone-_nya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai _handphone _Ino berdering, membuktikan jika panggilan Sai telah masuk kedalam _log-_nya.

"Itu nomorku, nanti kuhubungi. _Jaa ne Utsukushī._" Sai mengecup singkat dahi Ino sebelum meng-gas motor sportnya, meninggalkan _Himawari Street_.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Ino dan Sai sedari tadi. Tangan orang itu mengepal kuat, menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ternyata anak genk Crow. Cih." Dengus pemilik sepasang mata itu dingin. Sesaat setelah itu, pemilik mata itu segera pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Melajukan motornya keluar dari _Himawari Street._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-TBC-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miyu : Aloha Readers … salam kenal ya, Miyu anak baru di pair SaIno ini, tapi kali ini Miyu gak sendirian, ini fic collab Miyu ama Rai #nunjukRai. Miyu dan Rai masih pemula, un. Mohon bantuannya ya, jangan kasih flame dulu, kasih kami concrit aja … #pasang puppy eyes.

Rai : Hwaaa … ngapain nunjuk-nunjuk? Naksir yaaa … #pasang tampang PD akut *dihajar orang sekampung.

Ehem, ya, bener kata Miyu, kami masih pemula … jangan dikasih flame dulu ya … walaupun ngasih jangan yang pedas kayak gini #nunjuk mangkuk mie yang kosong. Hahahaha XD

Miyu : Oh iya, disini ada OC ya, tapi tenang aja, kata Rai, dia gak bakal sering muncul kok (-_-). Sedikit info, ini fanfic plotnya semua dari Rai, aku cuma nambahin diskrip ama ngebeta-beta yang salah-salah. Dan alasan kenapa ini fanfic gak di-_publish_ di _account_-nya Rai –padahal _story _dia sendiri gak ada :3-. Silahkan tanyakan sendiri ke orangnya. Miyu gak ikut-ikutan #run.

Rai : Hemmm … gimana ya … alasannya sih itu … itu … #nunjuk-nunjuk leppy yang hangus kebakar di pojok kamar (_ _)

Miyu : ckckckck, kau apakan saja lah laptopmu itu #_sweatdrop. _okelah, ini cuma sekedar _prolog_ ya, cerita sebenarnya bakal muncul di chapter 2 #senyum manis *digampar readers.

Rei : eh iya, inget ya, apapun yang dilakuin chara-chara di fanfic ini, jangan pernah kalian tiru, itu gak baikkk #ngibas-ngibasin jari telunjuk.

Rai dan Miyu : R.E.V.I.E.W ya _minna~ _#tebar _confetti_

Miyu : #nyelundup. Numpang promosi fic aku yang lain ya ^_^

**Baby Bearer Of Love (SasuTenSai)**

**Love Begins With a Collision (GaaHina)**

**My Woman, My Love, and My Live (GaaTen)**

Minta _review_-nya ya _minna~ _#_kittyeyes_

Salam,

.

.

.

**Miyu & Rai**

**07-14-12**

**13:01 W.I.B**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rival

"Alamat rumahmu dimana Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Sai sembari menstater motor sportnya. Lelaki itu mengangsurkan sebuah helm putih pada Ino, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah mengenakan helm hitamnya.

"Di _Himawari Street_." Jawab Ino sambil menaiki boncengan di motor Sai, setelah memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas boncengan, gadis itu segera mengenakan helm putih pemberian Sai.

"Bagus. Itu searah dengan rumahku." Kata Sai singkat. Ino yang rupanya tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya segera bertanya pada Sai, "Memang rumahmu dimana Sai-_kun_?"

"Hanya 4 blok dari rumahmu kok." Jawab Sai sambil menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dan itu menyebabkan Ino mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Sai. Baik Ino maupun Sai, selama perjalanan keduanya sibuk tersenyum aneh, mengabaikan suasana sunyi yang mendadak muncul di antara keduanya.

"Ah di depan nanti berhenti ya Sai-_kun._ Itu, yang berpagar biru." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rumah berpagar biru yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempatnya dan Sai sekarang.

**Ckiitt …**

"Nah, sudah sampai. _Arigatou gozaimasu _atas tumpangannya, Sai-_kun_." Ino mengangsurkan helm putih milik Sai ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Ino turun dari boncengan, Sai segera menarik tangan Ino pelan, menyebabkan pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"_Gomen, _apakah aku boleh meminta nomor _handphone-_mu?"

Ino yang kaget mendengar permintaan Sai yang begitu mendadak itu hanya bisa membatu, menyebabkan Sai harus turut diam.

1 detik.

3 detik.

5 menit.

"Ino-_chan _… halloooo~" Sai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, menyebabkan Ino terbangun dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, ma-maaf, me-memang buat apa kau meminta nomor _handphone-_ku?" Tanya Ino balik. Gadis itu masih tak percaya jika Sai –yang _notabene_ adalah orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu kini sedang berdiri di depannya dan meminta nomor _handphone-_nya! 'Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam?' Pikir Ino norak.

"Emmm, aku cuma mau mengenalmu lebih dekat. Jadi … boleh kan?" Tanya Sai dengan sedikit kikuk, lelaki itu kini sedang menatap Ino dengan pandangan mata penuh harap. Berharap Ino mau memberikan nomor _handphone-_nya.

"Emmm … tentu, nomorku, +8162****." Jemari Sai dengan lincah menyentuh layar _handphone -_nya. Setelah mengetik nomor _handphone _Ino, Sai segera menyentuh ringan _icon _berwarna hijau yang ada di layar _handphone-_nya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai _handphone _Ino berdering, membuktikan jika panggilan Sai telah masuk kedalam _log-_nya.

"Itu nomorku, nanti kuhubungi. _Jaa ne Utsukushī._" Sai mengecup singkat dahi Ino sebelum meng-gas motor sportnya, meninggalkan _Himawari Street_.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Ino dan Sai sedari tadi. Tangan orang itu mengepal kuat, menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ternyata anak genk Crow. Cih." Dengus pemilik sepasang mata itu dingin. Sesaat setelah itu, pemilik mata itu segera pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Melajukan motornya keluar dari _Himawari Street._

-xXx-

**Ai to Uragiri**

Rated : **Semi M**

Pairing : **Sai .S. x Ino .Y. x Naruto .N.**

Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cover Image** © Kireina Yume**

Genre : **Romance, Angst, Friendship**

Warning : **AU, GaJe, Aneh, Abal, Alur Kecepetan, Bad Languange, OOC, OC, Typo yang bertebaran, Bad Deskrip, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Miyu dan Rai tidak menerima FLAME tetapi CONCRIT!**

**DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ!, NO FLAME! But, If you like, REVIEW please!**

**Fic collab with Raito Kunazawa.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2 : Rival.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Siang itu terlihat sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam sedang melaju dengan ugal-ugalan di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai di kota itu. Pemuda pemilik motor tersebut terus melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan **jauh **diatas rata-rata –tak memperdulikan cacian pengguna jalan lainnya ketika dirinya melajukan motornya bagaikan orang kesetanan. Pemuda itu menulikan indera pendengarannya ketika mendengar umpatan para pengguna jalan lainnya. Dia berdecih beberapa kali ketika satu-dua goresan menyentuh _body _motornya akibat menyerempet beberapa kendaraan yang berada di depan maupun samping motornya.

'Kenapa dari tadi aku merasa diikuti ya?' Sai berucap dalam hati. Sesungguhnya dari tadi dia sudah merasa tak nyaman, batinnya mengatakan jika dirinya sedang diikuti oleh seseorang –entah itu siapa. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah, dia tahu jika dirinya memang memiliki banyak musuh di kota ini, tapi tetap saja dia tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya dia diikuti secara diam-diam. Biasanya mereka akan langsung mendatanginya dan menantangnya –mau itu adu jotos ataupun sekedar balap liar. Tapi ini? Ah, entahlah, dia sendiri juga bingung.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sai berujar lirih. Lelaki berambut hitam eboni itu berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran _negative _dari kepalanya. Dia memang sedang tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal berat semacam itu, tidak, sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Karena merasa bahan bakar motor kesayangannya menipis, Sai-pun membelokkan laju motor hitamnya ke arah pom bensin yang ada tepat di badan kiri jalan. Tak jauh di belakangnya, sebuah motor sport berwarna _orange _yang sedari tadi bergerak mengikuti laju motor hitam Sai-pun turut menepikan motornya di dekat pom bensin tempat Sai sedang mengisi bahan bakar. Orang misterius itu sedikit mengambil jarak –tak mau mengambil resiko jika Sai mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang dibuntuti.

Lelaki misterius itu melepaskan helm-nya, membuat surai pirang dan sepasang iris berwarna _sky blue -_nya terpampang dengan jelas. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengambil _handphone touch screen _yang berada di dalam saku celananya, dengan lincah jari-jemarinya menari di atas layar _handphone _tersebut, setelah sebelumnya menekan _icon_ berwarna hijau yang ada di layar, pemuda itu mendekatkan barang elektronik itu ke telinganya.

"Kiba, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang ada di _café_ yang biasanya. Ada apa Naruto?"

"Malam minggu ini, kita kumpul di _Shi Street, _bisa tidak?" Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu sekali lagi mengajukan pertanyaan pada seseorang yang kini sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm … mungkin bisa. Ada apa, eh? Ada yang menarik di sana?

"Kau masih ingat dengan anak-anak genk Crow The Ice, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu anak-anak _punk _yang sering kumpul di _Hira Street _itu?" Sahut Kiba dengan antusias –terdengar dari suaranya yang mendadak mengeras.

"Yups … dan aku rasa, aku menemukan salah satu dari anggota mereka. Akan aku tantang dia balap-"

"Apa kau yakin Naruto? Mereka itu terlalu nekat. Dan apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana nasib Kimimaro yang hampir mati gara-gara ditendang Hidan waktu dia nutup jalannya, eh?"

"Aa, aku ingat kok. Tapi itu salah Kimimaro sendiri yang nekat pakai aturan balap liar. Aku akan pakai aturan resmi. Tenang saja." Kata Naruto membela diri. Lelaki bermata _sky blue _itu kini sedang mengeluarkan seringai rubah miliknya.

"Kalau pakai aturan resmi, kita harus keluar uang buat beli jalan dengan nyuap polisi, _baka!_" Teriak Kiba frustasi. Dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya itu. Mau membuang-buang uang hanya untuk menantang anak genk Crow? _Stupid!_

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini jalan kalau mau tetap hidup sampai garis _finish._"

"Oke, kalau begitu, siapa yang akan turun, eh? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau motorku dan motor Sasuke masih ada di bengkel setelah insiden kemarin itu. Sedangkan Gaara harus menjaga Temari bersama Kankuro."

"_Shit! _Kau meragukanku, eh? Aku ini lebih jago balapan dibandingkan dirimu dan Gaara, _baka!_" Balas Naruto kasar. Sepertinya lelaki beriris biru ini sedikit tersinggung karena dirinya tak dimasukkan dalam hitungan oleh Kiba.

"Ups, gue lupa sama elo. Hehehe, _gomen ne _Naruto."

"Hahhh … ya udahlah, kita bahas besok di sekolah aja, ok? Gue sibuk." Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Naruto segera memasukkan _handphone-_nya dengan asal-asalan dan memacu laju motornya untuk mengejar motor Sai yang belum lama kembali menggilas aspal di jalanan.

"Dimana bajingan itu? Cih, cepat betul dia menghilang." Kata Naruto pada angin. Lelaki itu sedang emosi ketika dirinya tak menemukan jejak Sai setelah sebelumnya Sai mengisi bahan bakar motornya. Keberadaan lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah tak dijumpai mata _sky blue_ -nya lagi.

-xXx-

"Hmmm … ini orang pada kemana sih? Motornya ada di garasi, tapi pintu rumahnya dikunci. Apa sedang ada pesta?" Kata Sai yang sedari tadi mengamati rumah sahabatnya itu. Rumah berwarna pastel itu kini tampak lenggang –tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika di dalam rumah itu ada penghuninya.

Karena didorong rasa penasaran, Sai-pun mengambil kunci duplikat rumah yang dia punya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya. Setelah melewati pintu rumah yang kini sedang menjeblak terbuka, Sai mengernyitkan keningnya karena melihat hal-hal ganjil yang ada di dalam rumah itu saat ini.

'Baju seragam wanita?' Pikir Sai bingung. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sai segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sebuah bra dan CD wanita yang tergeletak dengan tidak _elite -_nya di atas meja makan. Kini otaknya sudah selesai memproses apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di rumah sang sahabat. Maka dia-pun berteriak keras –tak memperdulikan apa tanggapan sahabatnya nantinya.

"Woy, Rai! Kau habis ngapain sih kok ada barang-barang wanita di dapur?! Jangan bilang kalau kau habis pakai dapur!" Teriakan Sai yang teramat sangat tidak _elite _itupun membuat sahabatnya yang sedang asyik di dalam kamar terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah dapur.

"Oh, kau ternyata Sai. Tumben kau datang kemari tanpa kasih kabar dulu." Kata Rai dengan wajah terkejut. Kontras dengan wajah Rai yang terkejut bukan main, Sai malah memasang ekspresi yang kelewat santai.

"Kenapa harus kasih kabar dulu? Aku kan punya kunci rumahmu, kau di rumah dengan siapa, eh?"

"Dengan Karin." Jawab Rai sambil memunguti barang-barang laknat milik Karin yang tersebar dimana-mana. Setelah mengambil semua barang-barang milik kekasihnya, Rai –dan Sai- berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar Rai.

"Woy! Sampai kapan kau mau nyulik Karin, eh?" Teriak Sai dari balik pintu –tentu saja. Dia tak segila itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar milik sahabatnya yang _notabene _di dalamnya ada seorang wanita yang telanjang.

Setelah 5 menit tak ada jawaban, daun pintu itupun kini sedang terayun membuka –memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang tadi sedang –_you knows _lah …

"Iya, iya. Ini aku mau nganterin dia pulang." Jawab Rai tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang teramat sangat tidak ikhlas itu. Sedangkan di belakang punggung tegapnya, bersembunyilah Karin yang sedang tertunduk malu karena ketahuan seseorang sedang berada di kamar cowok.

"H-hai Sai-_kun_, kamu tadi kemana? Kok dicari ke lapangan sudah gak ada?" Tanya Karin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sai. Saat ini gadis berambut merah itu sedang meremas kaos milik kekasihnya dengan gelisah, dia malu –tentu saja.

"Aku tadi nganterin Ino pulang. Err- apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu Karin?"

"Bo-boleh, mau tanya apa Sai-_kun?_" Balas Karin terbata, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja yang Sai tanyakan bukan mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam kamar Rai.

"Aku mau tanya soal-"

"Sepertinya dia mau tanya soal Ino. Tolong kasih tau ya sayang." Potong Rai, lelaki berambut coklat itu menarik tangan kanan Karin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa itu benar Sai-_kun_?"

"Hmmm." Gumam Sai pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. Karin-pun menghela napas lega karena Sai tak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian di dalam kamar Rai.

"Mau tanya info apa Sai-_kun_?"

Sai mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara dengan pelan, "Apa … apakah Ino sudah punya … pacar?"

Karin yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sai, ada sebuah nada penuh harap agar Karin berkata jika Ino sedang _single_ alias jomblo –dalam ucapannya tadi.

"Seingatku dia gak punya pacar. Dia emang dekat ama beberapa cowok sih, tapi dia _single _kok. Kenapa kau tanya hal itu Sai-_kun?_ Apakah kau suka padanya, eh?"

"Kurasa aku memang menyukainya." Jawab Sai dengan tampang _innocent_ -nya. Rai yang sedang minum-pun alhasil tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban Sai yang amat santai itu. Dan karena tak mau ambil pusing lagi, Rai-pun segera menarik tangan kanan Karin pelan sambil berucap, "_Hime, _ayo kuantar pulang, nanti keburu malam. Oh iya Sai, hubungi Sasori, Hidan, dan Yahiko ya … ajak kumpul di taman alun-alun kota. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Konan."

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Nanti kubawakan makanan." Kata Rai sambil menjalankan kuda besinya -menggilas aspal jalanan dengan ban sepeda motornya.

Setelah kepergian Rai dan Karin, Sai-pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Rai lalu menyalakan DVD yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan volume yang cukup bisa memecahkan gendang telinga dengan mudah. Tak lama setelah itu, mengalunlah sebuah lagu beralirkan _punk rock _dari sepasang _speaker _yang terpasang di sebelah DVD itu.

-xXx-

Saat itu Ino sedang berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu itu dengan tenang. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu sedang asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sai. Dialah yang kini sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis pirang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang beberapa jam lalu sudah mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat.

Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, _handphone _ungu miliknya bergetar pelan, menandakan ada _e-mail_ yang masuk ke dalam _handphone_-nya. Setelah meraih _handphone _kesayangannya, Ino segera mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut ke layar ponselnya, saat itulah dia mendapati sebuah _e-mail _dari lelaki yang dari tadi sedang ada di pikirannya. Sai Shimura.

**From : Sai **_**Charming **_**(+8115****)**

Hai Ino-_chan, _Kamu lagi apa? Maaf kalau aku ganggu.

Dengan wajah penuh senyum, Ino segera menyentuhkan jemarinya ke atas layar sang _handphone _guna membalas pesan dari lelaki yang diam-diam dipujanya, eh?

**From : Ino **_**Sweety **_**(+8162****)**

Hai juga Sai-_kun_, aku sedang belajar. Kamu gak ganggu aku kok. Kamu sendiri sedang apa?

Sai tersenyum tipis ketika membaca balasan _e-mail_ dari Ino. Gotcha! Sedikit lagi, dan dia yakin jika Ino akan terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

**From : Sai **_**Charming **_**(+8115****)**

Aku gak sedang melakukan hal yang berguna kok ^_^

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Ino-_chan _sekarang itu kelas berapa?

Dan mmh, malam minggu ini kamu ada acara apa gak?

Ino-pun sedikit kaget ketika kornea matanya membaca balasan dari Sai, mata birunya membelalak cukup lebar –tak mempercayai hal yang kini sedang terjadi. 'Apa ini ajakan kencan?' Pikir Ino. Gadis bermata _aquamarine _itu segera menarikan jari-jarinya –membalas dengan segera pesan dari pangerannya.

**From : Ino **_**Sweety **_**(+8162****)**

Aku kelas 2 IPA 3 Sai-_kun_.Kalau boleh tau, Sai-_kun_ itu sekolah dimana dan kelas berapa ya?

Hemmm, maaf Sai-_kun_. Malam minggu ini aku sudah ada acara. Memangnya malam minggu ini mau apa?

**From : Sai **_**Charming **_**(+8115****)**

Aku kelas 3 IPS 3. sekolahku di ASHS.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan Ino-_chan_.

Ino memandang balasan Sai dengan sendu. 'Kenapa harus malam minggu ini … andai saja tadi aku tidak menyetujui ajakan Naruto-_kun_, pasti aku bisa pergi denganmu Sai-_kun_.'

**From : Ino **_**Sweety **_**(+8162****)**

Maaf Sai-_kun_. Mungkin lain kali saja ya.

Sai menghela napas berat guna membuktikan atensi jika dia sedang kecewa atas balasan Ino. Perlahan, dia-pun melirik jam tangan hitam yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

**6.25**

Sai segera menghubungi Sasori, Hidan, dan Yahiko _via confusecall _ketika dirinya sudah mendapati jika angka jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih. Tapi Sai malah kecewa begitu tahu kalau ketiga temannya sudah dikabari oleh Konan terlebih dahulu. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama, Sai segera menyambar kunci motornya yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas dan segera pergi ke taman kota untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

-xXx-

Di sebuah taman yang dianugerahi suasana yang sejuk dan asri kini sedang terlihat segerombol anak-anak muda yang terdiri dari 4 orang cowok dan seorang cewek yang kita kenal dengan nama Sasori, Yahiko, Hidan, Sai, dan Konan. Dari penampilan kelima orang itu, orang-orang pasti sudah mengira jika mereka adalah anak-anak genk yang sedang bergerombol. Dan beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik dengan tatapan merendahkan pada keempat cowok yang kini sedang berdiri bergerombol di samping Konan. Lain cowok, lain lagi cewek. Walau saat itu mereka memandang rendah kepada para cowok –Sasori dkk-, mereka tak akan memandang rendah ke arah Konan –mereka justru memasang tampang semanis mungkin –berharap jika Konan akan tertarik pada mereka. Namun naas, bukannya Konan yang terpesona, tapi justru keempat cowok itulah yang tertarik untuk menghajar orang-orang tersebut hingga babak belur.

"Hei! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?! Kenapa kalian main hajar aja sama orang yang gak bersalah!" Teriak Konan ketika melihat teman-temannya menghajar beberapa orang laki-laki hingga babak belur.

"Apanya yang gak bersalah?" Kata Sasori dengan santainya setelah menginjak tangan kanan seorang lelaki yang telah menjadi korbannya –seolah tak menyadari jika hal yang dilakukannya itu buruk. Sebelum Konan sempat menanggapi ucapan lelaki berambut merah itu, Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu menyambung ucapannya dengan nada jijik, "dia –menunjuk lelaki yang kini sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya- itu godain kamu. Masa gak sadar sih?!"

Sai, Hidan, dan Yahiko hanya manggut-manggut gak jelas –mengiyakan saja ucapan yang telah Sasori lontarkan tadi.

"Tapi gak perlu sampai dihajar, kan? Apa gak bisa dikasih tahu dulu?!" Bela Konan. Gadis cantik berambut ungu itu menatap dengan sadis keempat temannya itu. Tapi tentu saja, keempat lelaki itu tak terpengaruh dengan _deathglare _tajam dari Konan.

"Ya udahlah gak usah dibahas lagi. Sebenarnya tujuan kita kumpul di sini itu mau ngapain?" Tanya Sai yang mulai jengah. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang tajam menyorot keadaan taman yang entah kenapa jadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

Konan menghela napas begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sai. 'Selalu _to the point._' Inner Konan. Gadis bermata _violet _itu menyodorkan selembar kertas pengumuman kepada keempat lelaki berwajah tampan yang ada di depannya. Sasori segera mengambil kertas pengumuman itu dan membacanya dengan keras –entah apa tujuannya.

"DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SELURUH MEMBER _CLUB _OLAHRAGA ASHS. KAMI SELAKU OSIS ASHS AKAN MENGADAKAN PERTANDINGAN PERSAHABATAN DENGAN KSHS. OLEH KARENA ITU DIHARAPKAN KEPADA SETIAP KETUA _CLUB _OLAHRAGA UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKAN PADA SETIAP ANGGOTANYA AGAR BISA IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DALAM PERTANDINGAN INI.

TERIMA KASIH.

TERTANDA, KETUA OSIS YANG PALING GANTENG."

"Hahahaha, apa tadi? Yang paling ganteng? Nagato _over _banget PD-nya." Ujar Hidan sambil tertawa dengan kencang. Walau tak mengucapkan kata-kata frontal layaknya Hidan, semua orang yang ada di sana tak urung memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan lelaki berambut putih klimis itu. Ketua OSIS mereka memang sedikit –yaahhh, begitulah.

"Wah … wah … jadi Nagato ingin menyerang KSHS ya? Taktik pertandingan persahabatan ini _oke_ juga." Kata Sasori dengan senyum sinis andalannya.

"Ini pertandingan persahabatan. Bukan tawuran." Kata Konan mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Menurutku ini adalah perang tertutup. Bukan begitu eh, Sai?" Kata Hidan sambil menatap Sai yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Ya, sepertinya Nagato memang berencana untuk menyerang KSHS dengan menggunakan taktik ini. Bagus sekali. Mari kita hancurkan KSHS teman-teman." Ujar Sai penuh dendam. Lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu diam-diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang kini sedang bersemayam dalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima hasil yang kau terima kemarin Sai?" Tanya Konan pelan. Mata _violet-_nya memandang Sai dengan penuh tanya.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin seorang Shimura bisa terima dengan hasil **seri.** Kau itu lucu sekali Konan." Ujar Sasori dengan nada yang ketara sekali sedang merendahkan Sai.

Sai yang tidak terima segera menarik kerah baju Sasori dan berniat untuk memberikan hadiah kepada lelaki bermata _hazel _itu sebuah pukulan 'pelan' dari tangan kanannya, tapi sebelum tangannya mendarat di wajah putih milik Sasori, Yahiko dan Konan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Sai –begitu pula dengan Hidan yang segera menarik Sasori menjauh, mengantisipasi agar lelaki _baby face _itu tak akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei, hei … kita kan sudah bersahabat dari kelas 1 _junior high school, _masa masih mau berantem gara-gara hal sepele sih?" Tegur Rai yang ternyata sudah duduk di atas pagar sedari tadi.

"Eh_ inu_, darimana saja kau? Kok baru nongol?" Sapa Hidan pada Rai. Lelaki berambut putih itu masih tetap memegangi tangan kanan Sasori dengan erat -tak mau mengambil resiko jika akan ada baku hantam yang terjadi.

"Aku dari tadi ada di sini kok. Kalian aja yang gak sadar." Jawab Rai cuek. Sudah biasa baginya jika teman-temannya tak menyadari kehadirannya ketika berkumpul seperti ini, dan itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Jadi?" Kata Konan sambil melirik Sai dan Sasori.

"Iya aku tahu. Minggu depan, mari **kita pecundangi anak-anak KSHS." **Kata Sasori sambil merangkul pundak Sai. Begitulah mereka, sedetik bertengkar, sedetik lagi sudah kembali bersahabat. Unik dan menarik bukan?

Ketika mereka sedang asyik membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu, tiba-tiba dari seberang jalan terlihat sebuah motor sport berwarna _orange _yang berhenti dan mendatangi mereka.

"Hai, aku Naruto." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Mata _sky blue _lelaki itu menyorot jenaka pada sekumpulan orang yang kini tengah ada di depannya –menyembunyikan suatu niat buruk di dasar hatinya agar tak diketahui oleh orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya, tapi kami gak butuh namamu. Mau apa kau kemari, eh?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu yang sudah menjadi _trademark-_nya. Ucapan ketus dari Sai rupanya tak berguna untuk memudarkan cengiran rubah yang tersungging dengan gagah di bibir Naruto.

"Simpel. Aku hanya ingin menantang kalian." Kata Naruto ringan, Sai tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan Naruto yang baginya sangat lucu.

"Kau sendirian menantang kami berlima, eh? Ada berapa nyawamu?" Ucap Sai dengan nada merendahkan. Mata _onyx-_nya menyorot tajam pada sepasang mata _sky blue _yang tetap memandangnya jenaka.

"Hei hei … tenang dulu, aku bukan menantang kalian berkelahi. Aku hanya mau menantang kalian balapan. **Balap liar.**" Ujar Naruto dengan teramat santai.

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dan apa sebenarnya hal yang tengah direncanakan oleh Naruto dengan menantang anak genk Crow untuk bertanding melawannya. Mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-TBC-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miyu : Ehehehe, hai _readers_, maafin Miyu ya karena lama banget _update_ ini cerita. Beneran deh, ini salah Miyu, sebenernya kerangka chapter 2-nya udah dikirim ama Rai-_nii _sehari setelah chapter 1 di-_publish. _Tapi yah … begitulah, Miyu sibuk banget belakangan ini gegara jadwal sekolah Miyu yang padaaaaaattt banget. #malah curcol XD.

Rai : Woy para _Senpai_ … jangan pada ngamuk ke Miyu ya gara-gara telat _update_, nanti dia gak jadi traktir loh hahahaha …

Miyu : Traktir apaan? #muka bingung.

Rai : Traktir jitakan hahahaha #ketawa nista + watados.

Miyu : ayayay, acuhkan orang gila itu ya _minna _#digiling Rai-_nii_. Nah, sekarang saatnya membalas _reviewww_ #buka _file review._ Okay, pertama dari **Kireina Yume, **ini udah panjang belum? Kalau belum maaf ya … salahin jadwalku aja yang gak ngebolehin muridnya istirahat #kunyah _schedule. _Ahahaha, okelah, tetep ikutin cerita ini ya #maunya *plak.

Rai : Karena saya lagi baik hati, maka saya gak akan giling Miyu kok. Cukup dicincang aja #nyengir. Yak, inilah _review _kita yang kedua … hmmm, dari **baka ero vorever, **tenang aja, kalau memang mau lemon, nanti ku beliin di took sebelah hahahaha. Ehem, ada lemon kok, udah siap malah, tinggal _publish _aja sebenernya #senyum mesum. *plak.

Miyu : dan yang ketiga dariii #baca _file_. **Kira-chan Narahashi, **ACHAAA~ #alay _mode_. *digeplak Acha. Ehehe, oke … sip Acha, nanti kalau lemon bakal aku kasih tanda kok. Dan lemonnya –kata Rai-_nii_- ada di chap 4 kok . Tetep ikutin fanfic ini ya #cipok berdarah XD

Rai : Dan untuk si cantik **Na Fourthok'og** #gombal _mode _*dihajar Na. hehehe, mohon dimaklumi ya, karena tangan saya penuh dengan kekurangan. Terima kasih untuk _concrit_-nyaaa … itu sangat membantu #sujud-sujud. Dan untuk masalah alurnya akan aku usahakan yang terbaik agar gak ngebut lagi. Ahahaha, _review _lagi ya #senyum manis *plak.

Miyu : Na-_chan, _jangan terpengaruh ya sama gombalannya Rai-_nii _#dihajar Rai-_nii. _yak, _review_ kelima dariii **Uchikurai, **ahahaha, nanti kau bakal tau kok _nee _bagian mana yang gak boleh ditiru #kedip-kedip gaje *plak. Leo? DIHATIKUUU hahahaha #otak konslet XD

Rai : _Review _kelima dari **Hyruma Rayn, **oke, terima kasih ya bos Hyruma atas sarannya, hehehe, KSHS itu Konoha _Senior High School_.

Miyu : Yang kedelapan ini dari salah satu _one-chan-_ku juga lohhh *gak tanya :p. yak, review kedelapan ini dari **Hana Suzuran. **Uwooo … makasih ya _nee _buat _concrit-_nya. Ahahaha, masa sih kayak Sasu? #cium Sai *loh?. E-eh? GaaHina ya ? hehehe, _in progress _kok _nee _*dihajar Hana-_nee._ Oke sip, review lagi _onee _sayanggg … #cipok berdarah XDD.

Rai : Oke, ini _review _terakhir dating dari **Rani iyura-chan ghetoh, **_imouto-_mu ya Miyu?

Miyu : ahahaha, kok tahu? #nyengir.

Rai : =.=, oke ini balasan _review _untuk si manis Rani-_chan, _wah … Rani-_chan _gak percaya ya ama Miyu? #ngeluarin kaca pembesar *loh?. Ya, nanti bakal aku kasih tanda kok, mungkin 1 chapter _fulllllllllllllllllllll …_#muka mesum *digaplok Miyu XD.

Miyu : yak, Rani-_chan_ khusus buat kamu aku bakal ikut ngomong juga XD #digaplok Rai-_nii_. Ahahaha, kenapa gak percaya aku buat rated M? bukan aku kok yang buat lemon. Tapi dia #tunjuk Rai-_nii _*dipelototin. Okedah, kamu ama Acha sama, minta dikasih pembatas. Oke, review lagi ya…

Rai : oke, Karena reviewnya udah dibalas semua, aku dan Miyu mau minta maaf dulu seandainya kami punya salah ama kalian semua. Dan semoga dengan membaca fic kami, puasa kalian tidak batal hahaha #ketawa nista.

Miyu : #sweatdrop. Okelah. Akhir kata, aku dan Rai-_nii _mau bilang …

Rai dan Miyu : REVIEW PLEASEEEEE~

Salam,

.

.

.

**Miyu & Rai**

**08-05-12**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tantangan

"Simpel. Aku hanya ingin menantang kalian," kata Naruto ringan. Sai tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan Naruto yang baginya sangat lucu.

"Kau sendirian menantang kami berlima, eh? Ada berapa nyawamu?" ucap Sai dengan nada merendahkan. Mata _onyx-_nya menyorot tajam pada sepasang mata _blue sky _yang tetap memandangnya dengan jenaka.

"Hei hei … tenang dulu, aku bukan menantang kalian berkelahi. Aku hanya mau menantang kalian balapan. **Balap liar.**" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan teramat santai.

-xXx-

**Ai to Uragiri**

Rated : **T Semi M**

Pairing : **Sai .S. x Ino .Y. x Naruto .N.**

Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cover Image** © Kireina Yume**

Beta Readers **© Hana Suzuran**

Genre : **Romance, Angst, Friendship**

Warning : **AU, GaJe, Aneh, Abal, Alur Kecepetan, Bad Languange, OOC, OC, Typo yang bertebaran, Bad Deskrip, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Miyu dan Rai tidak menerima FLAME tetapi CONCRIT!**

**DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ!, NO FLAME! But, If you like, REVIEW please!**

**.**

**Fic collab with Raito Kunazawa.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3 : Tantangan.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hah? Balapan? Bocah sepertimu?" ulang Hidan ditengah tawanya yang menggelegar. Tak urung seluruh anggota genk Crow tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Bagi mereka itu konyol. Sungguh.

"Kalian meremehkanku, eh? Akan kubuktikan pada kalian bahwa genk Crow bukan lagi genk nomor satu di _Hira Street!" _teriak Naruto penuh emosi. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menatap tajam orang-orang di depannya. Tak mempedulikan lagi beliakan tajam dari kedua bola mata hitam milik Sai.

"Hei bocah ingusan. Kau berbicara seperti itu apa sudah berpikir matang-matang, eh?" tanya Sasori dengan nada merendahkan. Lelaki berparas _baby face _itu melesakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku—memasang posisi santai.

"Jangan banyak bicara, _Inu_! Akan ku buktikan bahwa Shadow Fox **jauh lebih baik **daripada genk **keparat **seperti kalian!" tandas Naruto dingin. Lelaki rubah itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan kedua tangan itu akan melesak menghantam wajah-wajah menjijikkan di depannya jika tak ditahan.

"Hmmm … memang kau berani bertaruh berapa eh, _gaki?"_ sahut Konan dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab, _Misu_? Dan jangan panggil aku bocah! Aku sudah SMA!" balas Naruto emosi. Lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu sudah mendidih rasanya. Emosinya benar-benar diuji sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia itu **sangat **berhak ikut menjawab karena dia juga anggota kami," sahut Hidan disela-sela kegiatannya membakar gulungan nikotin yang berada di sela-sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Haahhh~ sudahlah. Langsung saja ke inti. Kau berani bertaruh berapa?" tantang Sai tiba-tiba. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap tajam mata biru milik Naruto. Entah kenapa rasanya mata _blue sky _milik Naruto itu terasa familiar untuknya.

"25 juta. Tapi kita pakai aturan resmi." Jawab Naruto disertai seringai rubah miliknya.

"Che, ternyata kau takut kalah ya? Idiot!" sahut Rai datar.

"Bukannya aku takut kalah. Aku hanya tak ingin melakukan lagi hal bodoh seperti balapan 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Oke, kutunggu kau di _Hira Street _malam minggu ini. Jangan menangis _gakiii~,_" tantang Hidan tanpa menunggu persetujuan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu. Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto menyerigai licik dalam hati.

'Gotcha! Mereka akhirnya memakan umpanku.' Inner Naruto menyeringai licik.

"Oke! Akan ku buktikan pada kalian bahwa kami lah yang terhebat dan kalian lah yang **pecundang.**"

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Kita tunggu saja kalian di sana. Dan karena kau yang meminta menggunakan aturan resmi, jadi kaulah yang harus mengurus polisinya." ucap Yahiko tenang sambil beranjak pergi diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Setelah kepergian anak-anak genk Crow The Ice, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Kiba yang sedari tadi berada di salah satu café langganan mereka, _Autumn Paris_.

-xXx-

"Yo Kiba."

"Yo, Naruto! Apa apa, eh? Kelihatannya kau sedang senang. Dapat pacar baru?" tanya Kiba sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya. Memperlihatkan cairan berwarna bening yang mengisi _volume_ benda berwujud keras itu.

"Yeah~ jangan bahas soal pacar sekarang, Ki—"

Raut wajah Naruto yang sedari awal sudah lesu, bertambah menjadi berkerut-kerut kesal ketika mendengar suara cempreng Shion yang memutus ucapannya. Mata _blue sky _milik Naruto memincing tajam menatap gadis bertubuh sintal yang kini tengah terduduk dengan manja di atas pangkuan Kiba.

"Sebenarnya status kalian itu apa sih? Pacaran atau cuma sekedar teman?" celetuk Naruto ketika melihat kemesraan pasangan KibaShion dengan kedua iris birunya.

"Kami cuma teman kok," jawab Kiba merangkul pinggang Shion dengan wajah _innocent-_nya.

"Kalau cuma teman, kenapa kalian tampak selalu bermesraan?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang merebut minuman yang ada di tangan Kiba.

" Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku itu gak mau repot? Jadi kami berteman saja. Simpel, kan?"

Tak menyahuti ucapan Kiba, Naruto kembali mengambil ponsel kesayangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Lelaki rubah itu menarikan jemarinya dengan lincah di atas layar _flat _milik benda mini tersebut. Tak selang beberapa lama, Naruto segera menempelkan benda elektronik mini itu ke telinganya.

"Menghubungi siapa, Naru?" tanya Shion ketika melihat lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu tengah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya sendiri.

"Aku cuma mau memanggil anak-anak agar berkumpul. Aku akan membahas rencana untuk malam minggu nanti," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius akan menantang genk Crow?!" Kiba berteriak tak percaya.

Mata _hazel _milik lelaki itu melotot seolah bola mata itu ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto serius. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menatap bola mata _violet _milik Shion dengan tajam. Membuktikan atensi jika dia memang serius akan hal ini.

"Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Ino dan juga rencana awal kita untuk menjadi genk yang terkuat di _Hira Street._"

Dan seringai rubah itu telah keluar.

-xXx-

Setengah jam sudah Naruto, Kiba, dan Shion menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya dengan stok kesabaran yang semakin menipis. Hampir saja mereka meledak jika saja mereka tak melihat siluet dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal datang menuju arah mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa kau memanggil kami semua ke sini, _Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke arogan. Lelaki berambut raven itu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

"Iya nih. Dasar Naru-_baka, _menganggu kencanku saja," gerutu Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Kalian berdua kan setiap hari selalu berkencan_, _tak masalah kan, vakum sehari demi teman," ujar Naruto setengah _sweatdrop. _"sudahlah, kalian berdua duduk saja dulu. Kita tunggu yang lainnya. Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan," lanjut Naruto dengan nada serius, membuat sepasang kekasih itu mendudukkan pantat masing-masing di atas kursi yang telah disediakan.

Tak berselang lama setelah kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura, terlihat Shikamaru, Shino, Neji yang datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing—terkecuali Shikamaru yang kali ini datang bersama Matsuri.

"Oke, tak perlu bertele-tele. Aku tahu kalian semua kini tengah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua. Yayaya, aku tahu aku merusak kencanmu, _Teme. Gomen okay?!" _ucap Naruto yang disahuti dengan anggukan teman-temannya dan sebuah pincingan tajam khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ayolah teman-teman. Ekspresiflah sekali-sekali, aku bosan melihat kalian yang selalu saja mengangguk-angguk," ucap Naruto dengan wajah jengah.

"Berhentilah bertele-tele, _Dobe. _Katakan saja apa tujuanmu," ketus Sasuke tajam. Mata _onyx-_nya memincing tajam ke arah sahabat _blonde-_nya itu.

"Oh, oke-oke _Teme, calm down okay?!_ Aku yakin kalian pasti tau kan gerombolan anak Crow The Ice, benar kan?" Lagi-lagi seringai licik nan memuakkan itu tergores dengan sempurna di kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka itu genk balap yang sangat-sangat-sangat gila! Rela membuang nyawa demi adrenalin," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Dan akibat ucapan sang Nara, kini seluruh anggota genk _Shadow Fox _tengah memutar seluruh memori pertandingan dengan para anggota genk Crow The Ice (CTI).

"Apa kau berencana menantang mereka, _Dobe?" _Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu memincingkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

Belum lengkap kalimat Sasuke, Shino telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Apa kau mau bunuh diri?! Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau _project _motor Sasuke baru selesai 60 persen!"

Naruto yang melihat situasi mulai memanas tak terkendali pun akhirnya menggebrak meja dengan kasar—menyebabkan bungkamnya seluruh anggota _Shadow Fox_.

"Kenapa kalian selalu saja membahas motor si _Teme! _Apa kalian lupa kalau kemampuanku dan motorku itu setara dengan dia!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang kini tengah berseringai seksi(?).

"Cih _Dobe_," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Memang kau punya rencana apa Naruto? Sampai-sampai kau berani menantang anak CTI? Tak mungkin kau mau bertarung dengan 'bersih' kan? Kau bisa mati!"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, kita akan melakukan sabotase pada balapan itu."

"Apa kau lupa? Kalian itu akan melakukan balapan resmi, jadi polisi tak mungkin bisa menghentikan balapannya," protes Kiba—memancing seluruh pandangan mata teman-temannya—terkecuali Naruto, tentu saja.

"Kiba, apa kau sudah tahu apa rencana Naruto sebelumnya?" tanya Shino dengan mata memincing tajam.

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku juga baru tahu tadi. Dan aku juga **sudah** menentang rencana bodoh ini."

"Kami butuh penjelasanmu, _Dobe,_" sela Sasuke yang kini sedang memainkan batang rokoknya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengalahkan salah satu anggota CTI yang bernama Shimura Sai. Dan tak lain penyebabnya adalah dia," dagu Naruto segera menunjuk Ino dengan spontan. Memberikan reaksi verbal agar teman-temannya tahu apa maksudnya.

Dari mata _blue sky_ -nya, Naruto melihat jika Ino kini tengah berbincang sambil tertawa-tawa dengan para wanita di meja lain."sebelum kalian protes, akan ku jelaskan rencanaku," sambung Naruto sambil menatap teman-temannya lekat-lekat_, _"aku tahu kemampuan Sai ada di **atasku**, makanya aku menantangnya balapan res—"

"Walaupun kau menggunakan aturan resmi, kau tetap akan kalah! Jadi apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Naru?!" potong Shikamaru setengah emosi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Makanya jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" bentak Naruto sarat akan emosi. "Shikamaru, tolong kau urus masalah polisi. Dan kau Shino, kau hubungi Kabuto agar mereka menyerang di dekat garis _finish._"

"Ternyata rencanamu sempurna, _Dobe._" puji Sasuke ringan. Naruto mengembangkan senyum sinisnya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap gelombang suara yang berasal dari sahabat biru dongkernya tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, _Teme_. Kalau begitu, semua tidak ada masalah kan?" Dan kembangan seringaipun mulai bermunculan dari belah-belah bibir lelaki anggota _Shadow Fox._

-xXx-

"Hei Ino, apakah tadi ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Karin pada Ino yang sedang menyesap lembut _milk shake _miliknya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya," Jawab Ino sambil memutar-mutarkan sedotannya pelan membentuk pola lingkaran dalam gelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud, _Nee-chan?" _Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Karin pada sahabat _piggy-_nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ke tempat Rai-_kun._" Wajah Karin kini tengah memerah dengan instan begitu otaknya kembali memutar memori tentang kejadian di rumah Rai siang tadi, "dan di sana aku bertemu dengan Sai."

Tiba-tiba Ino tersedak minumannya begitu mendengar ucapan yang lolos dari sepasang bibir tipis milik Karin—membuat seluruh perhatian teman-temannya teralih padanya.

"Kau kenapa, _pig_?"

Tak sempat menjawab, suara cempreng milik Karin kembali mendominasi di antara pembicaraan tersebut. "Jadiii?"

Menghela napas, Ino membuka bibirnya perlahan, memutuskan untuk bercerita yang sebenarnya pada teman-temannya. Dia tahu tak akan bisa menghindar dari Karin saat ini. Gadis yang identik dengan warna merah itu pasti akan memburunya sampai dirinya mau bercerita mengenai kejadian yang terjadi antara dia dan Sai. Jadi sama saja bukan mau cerita sekarang atau tidak?

"Sebenarnya, waktu kita sedang latihan itu, aku pulang diantar oleh Sai-_kun, _dan saat itu dia meminta nomor ponselku. Setelah itu, kami sempat berkirim _e-mail_ sebentar dan dia mengajakku keluar malam minggu ini."

"Berarti kau diajak kencan?" Potong Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya. Tapi aku menolak karena aku sudah keburu berjanji dengan Naruto untuk menemaninya malam minggu ini." jawab Ino lesu. Tergambar jelas di permukaan wajahnya jika sebenarnya dia tidak rela melepaskan tawaran lelaki bermarga Shimura itu. Tapi apa daya? Janji telah dibuat, dan dia tak bisa mengingkarinya.

"Dan untuk Karin _nee-chan, _sedang apa di tempat Rai-_kun?_" tanya Sakura kepada sepupunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karin.

Belum sempat Karin meloloskan suaranya demi membalas pertanyaan sepupunya itu ketika para lelaki berdatang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang, Saku. Urusan di sini sudah selesai." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu sebenarnya masih ingin menetap lebih lama guna mendengar balasan dari sepupunya, tapi apa daya? Permata kelam milik Sasuke telah meluluh lantakkan keinginannya. Perlahan mereka semua mulai beranjak meninggalkan café tempat mereka berkumpul itu sampai suara bariton milik Naruto kembali menyapa indera pendengaran orang-orang yang masih ada di dalam café itu.

"Ino-_chan, _kita mau langsung pulang atau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Kita pulang saja Naru-_kun._ Aku lelah." Ino menengok dan tengah mendapati Karin sedang memasukkan beberapa barangnya kedalam tas tangan miliknya. "Kau pulang dengan siapa Karin-_chan?_"

"Taksi." Jawab Karin singkat. Dan setelah itu, merekapun pergi dengan pasangannya masing-masing tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang kini tengah mengintai mereka secara diam-diam.

-xXx-

**15 menit kemudian –di rumah Ino.**

"Aku rasa ada yang berbeda denganmu Ino-_chan,_" kata Naruto perlahan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap gadis pirang di depannya dengan pandangan mata menusuk.

"Apanya yang beda? Menurutku sama saja," jawab Ino cuek. Gadis itu tak menyadari jika kini Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kepedihan, kekecewaan, dendam, dan memuja.

Merasa dirinya telah terlalu kecewa, Naruto-pun menarik tangan Ino kasar dan menciumnya dengan kasar, tak memperdulikan jika gadis dalam dekapannya itu kini tengah meronta pelan.

"Oh iya, malam minggu ini, kamu dandan yang cantik ya. Karena akan ada sesuatu yang spesialuntukmu." Tak sanggup membalas, Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

perlahan.

"_Jaa ne … _besok ku jemput jam 7 tepat," kata Naruto sebelum tangannya menggas sepeda motornya dengan kencang, meninggalkan _Himawari Street _dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-TBC-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miyu : Minna~ gomen lamaaaa~ aku lagi sibuk banget di Rumah Sakit, banyak praktek :3 makanya molor kayak gini QAQ. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada _onee-chan _saya, **Hana Suzuran, **yang sudah bersedia mem-_beta _fanfic ini. Tanpa dia, chapter tiga ini tak akan serapi ini, karena jujur saja, saya dan Rai-_nii _terlalu sibuk dan sedikit mengacuhkan fanfic ini #dikeroyok _readers._

Rai : Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Miyu-_chan_ … Tapi salahku juga karena telat ngirim kerangkanya :3, jadi jangan keroyok Miyu yah. Sebagai gantinya aku traktir _ice cream _deh hehehe.

Miyu : Oke, mari kita balas _review_ yang masuk, pertama dari **Cui'Pz Cherry, **ya, ini memang rated M, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf jika kata-kata saya akan terasa (?) kasar, tapi di sini saya akan sedikit frontal. Bagi yang tidak suka langsung _skip _saja tak masalah. Pertama, di sini saya tidak akan munafik, saya tahu usia saya belum memadai, tapi ketahuilah, yang menulis bagian lemon itu Rai-_nii _, dan Rai-_nii _sudah lama mempunyai **KTP, **semua bagian lemon dia dan Hana-_nee _yang nge-_handle_, saya tidak ikut-ikut, tapi ingatlah, jangankan saya yang berumur 16, anak berusia 13 tahun saja sudah membaca lemon! Bukan maksud saya untuk mendukung tindakan anak-anak seperti itu, tapi ayolah, bersikap _realistis_! Camkan kata-kata saya pada awal pembuatan fanfic ini! Saya membuatnya dengan harapan jika orang-orang **tidak akan meniru semua adegan yang tertulis dalam fanfic ini! **Fanfic ini sebagai pelajaran, dan saya tahu jika fanfic ini bejat, tapi kita wajib bersikap _realistis, _inilah yang terjadi pada remaja-remaja Indonesia, dan saya tak memungkiri itu. Terima kasih dan maaf jika kata-kata saya menyinggung.

Miyu –_again- _: Ihihi, _gomen nii~ _aku yang bales _review_ kedua ya, kan katamu kau mau balas _review _ketiga #nyengir.

Oke, review kedua ini dariii, **Kireina Yume, **hehehe, iya dong, kan kamu yang buat _cover, _masa gak kami tulis? Salah itu xD.

Batas? Aha, pasti Yume-_channn~ review again okay? _:D

Rai : Yah ini dia _review _yang bisa bikin aku ketawa … dari si **BlackWindSimulation**, lo boleh ngomong apa aja yang lo suka. Kalau lo mau nge-_flame, _gue saranini lo pakai _account _FFn biar gue tau karya lo tuh gimana. Atau jangan-jangan lo nge-_flame _gara-0gara gak bisa berkarya, eh? #smirk.

Miyu : Ayeee~ sakit kata-katamu _nii _(-_-)

yak, _review _keempat ini dari, **Kira-chan Narahashi,** yak, Achaaa~~~ #teriak-teriak *digaplok.

Hahaha, iya nih, aku juga _speechless_ (-_-), tapi ini belom apa-apa loh Cha, ini masih awal-awal, jadi belum menantang (?), SaIno-nya kurang ya? #gigit _keyboard, _nanti _nee _tambahin deh xD. _Review _lagi yaaa~

Rai : _Review _yang terakhir datangnya dari, **Rani iyura-chan ghetoh**, nah, aku dan Miyu minta maaf ya atas keterlambatan chapter 3 ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau nungguin. Hahaha, iya, lemon aku yang bikin, Miyu bersih kok xD. Oke, _thanks _udah mau nungguin. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya

Miyu : Sekian dari kami, jika ada salah kata, kami ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya #berasa lagi presentasi (-_- ), ne, segini dulu ya dari kita, chapter 4-nya mungkin agak lama #gomen#, lagi banyak ujian dan praktek QAQ, tapi tetep _review _ya _minna~_

Rai & Miyu : So? R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W. **REVIEW PLEASEEE~**

**.**

**.**

Salam Hangat,

.

.

.

Miyu & Rai

**09-15-12**

**10.10 WIB**


End file.
